


All I Want for Christmas is You.

by scifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, blowjob, christmas 2017, festive fucking, handjob, lmao my first ever smut, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: it’s almost christmas and all it takes is a cup of mulled wine for dan to realise he has been in love with phil all along





	All I Want for Christmas is You.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever smut bc i felt it was about time i finally got around to writing some lmao   
> i hope y'all reading this are having a safe and happy holidays <3

Sometimes Dan forgot how to breathe.

He couldn’t help his faltering lungs when Phil looked over at him with eyes faded grey in the evening light and a sweet smile hidden behind a steaming cup of mulled wine. He couldn’t help the way his body froze at how unbearably cute he was wrapped in a thick scarf with his sable hair hidden mostly beneath a burgundy beanie.

Sometimes he forgot how to breathe because Phil Lester was the most beautiful being in existence yet he wasn’t allowed to let his best friend know.

It was those two words, _best friend_ , that caused heat to rush to Dan’s cheeks. He was thankful for the mulled wine in his hands, the beverage was a lazy excuse to dismiss the blooming rouge. He wasn’t supposed to be caught off guard, unable to breathe due to his best friend’s perfection yet even after eight years, Dan hadn’t worked out how to stop his body from betrayal.

Phil was in front of him, and as the older man took a sip of the deep red liquid, Dan remembered how to make his lungs work.

They were sat on a bench facing the Thames, the city skyline etched into a cloudy night. Behind them, the bustle of Christmas markets, tipsy laughter and festive songs filled their ears but they had blocked it all out. They were in their own little world on the river’s edge. Just the two of them. It was always just the two of them.

“Worth the four pounds fifty,” Phil smiled, closing his eyes to savour the wine.

“Gets more expensive every year,” Dan’s words were faulted and he hoped it went unnoticed. His breathing may be back to normal but his brain hadn’t caught up. He was still too distracted by Phil’s beauty to hold a conversation.

From the very beginning, Dan had always been too distracted by Phil Lester. The man he had watched through a computer screen back when he was a teen had manifested in real life as an undoubtedly attractive man hidden behind an emo fringe. The definition of perfection, at least in Dan’s eyes. Even after almost a decade, Dan’s opinion had never wavered. Phil was still perfection, maybe even more so than when they first met. So, whenever Dan’s breathing faltered or his heart sped up when Phil let a giggle escape his lips, he was reminded of how fate didn’t always work out as expected.

He hadn’t realised that his eyes remained lingering on Phil until he quirked a pale brow in question, “enjoying the view?”

Dan’s already reddened cheeks turned crimson as he tore his gaze off Phil and onto the city across from them, “sorry, got lost in thought.”

Even though he had turned to look away, he could almost feel the frown quirking on Phil’s lips. A part of Dan wanted to turn and stroke Phil’s cheek or pull him into a hug or kiss his pretty face until the frown dissolved because Phil didn’t deserve to ever frown. Yet he was unable to do any of the above because fate hadn’t been kind to Dan and best friends don’t do such intimate things, at least not in public.

As the years progressed, the barriers and crossroads the two had come across had crumbled but it was still never enough for Dan. He counted his lucky stars each time Phil pulled him in for a cuddle as they curled up on the lounge or the rare times he would place a kiss on Dan’s temple as a gesture of comfort. Each time those barriers they had put in place during the early days were crossed, Dan always wondered just how far was too far and caressing his best friend’s cheek in the middle of a busy market was definitely too far.

Instead, he settled with leaning into his side. Curiosity made him wonder just why Phil was hinting a frown but the warmth of Phil pressed into his left side was too overwhelmingly blissful to allow the question to settle in his mind.

They sat like that for a while, wrapped in comfortable silence while the vibrant world around them overflowed with noise and organised chaos. Amongst all the festive crowds, Phil was Dan’s tether to reality. A beacon shining brightly in the midst of a stormy night. As long as he was beside him, everything was bearable.

Their cups emptied before the wine could cool and as the last ruby drop fell onto Dan’s lips and rolled down his chin in a race with gravity, Phil’s slender fingers reached out to wipe the crimson trail. His hand lingered, unsure as to if he could cup Dan’s jaw. Phil’s thumb grazed the fullness of Dan’s bottom lip and his eyes locked onto Dan’s, blown wide with unreadable emotions. He froze. Phil had been caught up in their own little world on the bench that he had done something too intimate. Crossed a boundary they had not yet had to cross.

Dan would be lying if he said he didn’t love the feeling of Phil’s thumb on his lip. He was almost tempted to kiss it but he didn’t want to tempt fate more than they already had. His chocolate eyes flittered across Phil’s face trying to decipher his reaction yet his friend was stunned like a deer caught in headlights. Unreadable blue-grey eyes stared at him, unblinking.

These moments of confused actions done on the whim of blurred feelings had slowly become a way too common occurrence between them yet something was different. Maybe it was the mulled wine running through his veins, or the thrill of inappropriate intimacy in such a public place, or something else he hadn’t worked out yet. He felt as if an electric storm had formed inside him, coursing throughout every nerve. He didn’t know why or what it was but Dan didn’t want it to stop but as Phil’s thumb left his lip in a staccato jerk, the electricity fizzled out within him until it was just a dull hum. Suddenly Dan understood that he craved more. He needed to feel electrified again.

“We should head home,” Phil said as his hand landed on his lap to grip the empty cup. His eyes fell from Dan’s inquisitive gaze in search for the nearest bin. Dan didn’t even question when Phil pried his own cup from the younger boy’s hands as he got up off the bench.

Dan didn’t even help contain his wandering eyes as he followed Phil’s slender frame to the bin and back, admiring how even hidden beneath his coat Phil’s body looked divine. He looked otherworldly in the warm lighting of the market, the glow of Christmas lights accentuated his cheekbones which even from a distance looked chiselled to perfection.

Dan shouldn’t be admiring Phil and he most certainly shouldn’t have an erratic heart rate as he took in Phil Lester’s beauty. They weren’t like that. They couldn’t be like that. Their dynamic was perfect the way it is but as Dan watched Phil, bundled in his winter clothes, his perfectly carved cheeks turning a pale red, he allowed doubts to bombard his thoughts.

Usually, Dan would push those doubts aside and locked away in a dark corner of his mind, where they would only resurface when the darkness became overbearing. Although, as Phil came to stand in front of Dan and extend his hand out in an invitation, he didn’t push the doubts and questions and curiosity aside. Instead, he grabbed onto it in hope that the sizzle of electricity would race throughout his body for the second time that night.

He wasn’t disappointed.

He couldn’t tell if Phil felt it too. If he did, he was brilliant and hiding because Dan was finding it difficult to maintain composure. The buzz that reached every atom of his existence almost became too overwhelming when Phil didn’t let go of his hand once they were both standing. He held onto Dan, wrapping both their icy fingers together. Their hands had always been a perfect fit and Dan tried to ignore that trivial piece of information as Phil tugged him close until they were brushing shoulders as they walked.

To everyone around them right now it would look as if they were together. They were treading in dangerous waters and Dan was just allowing himself to go deeper. If they kept it up Dan would be struggling to keep his head above water in no time yet a part of him wondered why he hadn’t drowned sooner.

Even as they folded into the taxi, Phil’s hand didn’t part from Dan’s. Sometime during the ride, Phil’s thumb had begun tracing lazy patterns on the back of Dan’s hand which sent lightning bolts up his arm each time. He had never felt so alive and aware of Phil before tonight and he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to do the exact opposite of stop.

Dan could always blame it on the slightly too strong mulled wine if everything crumbled. Their friendship had been tested by way worse things than intoxicated advances. If the plan loosely forming within Dan’s head went to shit they would at least have yet another drunk story to laugh about in the future.

He reached out with his spare hand to caress Phil’s cheek, a smile pulling at his lips at the sensation of smooth skin beneath his fingers.

“Dan,” Phil whispered, his eyes looked almost black in the back of the taxi. They were wide but unlike earlier they conveyed emotion. Dan searched for hesitation yet he only found desire in the deep blue.

“I want to dance with you,” he explained. Maybe to the taxi driver, his words could have sounded like a euphemism but he was being serious. Dan’s hand came to rest on Phil’s jaw and it was his turn to rest a thumb on pale pink lips, relishing the sparks running through every nerve upon contact.

Something had most definitely come alive within him and Dan had no idea how he kept it hidden for so long.

“You’re such a sap during Christmas,” Phil smiled.

It wasn’t a yes or no response although nothing about Dan and Phil was ever black and white. They were built upon blurred lines and unfinished sentences. They had built a life on top of feelings that had been buried away for too long that they had almost forgotten about it all.

Dan didn’t continue the conversation. They didn’t need to. Instead, he let go of Phil’s gorgeous face in favour of leaning into him so he could rest his head upon Phil’s shoulder.

The silence was consuming, it allowed all the emotions and wishes Dan had buried deep inside his mind to bubble to the surface. For eight years he had been content with what they had but the electricity that buzzed beneath his skin had awakened a realisation that he wanted more. He needed more. He just didn’t know if Phil felt the same way.

A small voice in the back of his mind whispered that Phil couldn’t love him. That no one could love such a broken man. Years ago, Dan agreed with the voice. He allowed the toxic words to dominate every thought, to control his life. He knew better than that now. The voice still remained but he blocked it out. Even if Phil didn’t love him in the same way, he could make do. He made do for eight years.

Phil’s hand remained nestled in Dan’s as they climbed out of the taxi and towards their front door. The air around them was thick with tension and a part of Dan felt as if he was creating it all himself but he could tell Phil felt it too. Something had changed between them. Dan couldn’t work out if the change had been sudden or if it had been gradual, building up slowly until his stubborn mind picked up on it. Either option made his head grow lighter. The anticipation of the unknown was making him giddy.

Their home was dark, neither had remembered to leave a light on. Dan reached out to find a switch, his hand fumbling on the wall until he felt it. When the hall became illuminated Phil looked over at him, a smirk pulled at his lips, “still want to dance?”

Dan drew his bottom lip between his teeth in an attempt to subdue a grin, “want another glass of wine?”

Phil shook his head and tugged on Dan’s hand, leading him towards their lounge room, “just wanna dance with you.”

Dan’s lungs once again forgot how to work. The air between them had grown heavy with electricity as if the storm raging inside him had spilt from his fingertips and into the air.

He almost tripped over his own feet as Phil pulled him into the lounge room. Dan was struggling to keep his brain connected to his body. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. He wasn’t supposed to. Phil was his friend but he no longer cared. He should have stopped caring long ago but it was too late to regret the mistakes of his youth and his own stubborn nature.

Phil’s hand finally fell from Dan’s as he turned on the stereo, “any song suggestions?”

Dan just shrugged, “you choose.”

He looked lost, standing in the middle of the lounge, no longer attached to Phil. His now free hands went up to his neck, tugging at his black scarf as it was slightly too warm in their home so many layers.

With a grin beaming on his face, Phil pulled out his phone and quickly typed.

Dan should have expected Mariah Carey’s voice to fill the room yet he was still surprised. It was one of Phil’s favourites which made it one of Dan’s by default. Now wasn’t the time to analyse the lyrics but butterflies fluttered within his stomach. Eight years of dancing around desire and repressed emotions had led to them dancing to _All I Want for Christmas is_ You. Was it fate or just coincidence? Dan didn’t have time to ponder before Phil was in front of him, one hand sliding around Dan’s waist and the other grabbing his hand. By instinct, Dan placed his spare hand on Phil’s shoulder and allowed his friend to take the lead. Even with Phil’s left feet, they were able to keep up with the tempo, rocking side to side, soft laughter slipping from their lips.

It was their chance to be cheesy and when Phil pulled back, lifting his arm so Dan could spin, the younger boy didn’t hesitate. The sparks that had come alive earlier that night had intensified and Dan felt almost high off how amazing he felt. If this is what it felt like to pull down all their boundaries, Dan never wanted to put them back up.

He pulled Phil back but they didn’t return to the previous position. Dan wrapped both his arms around Phil’s waist, pulling him closer and Phil entwined his fingers behind Dan’s neck. Even though the upbeat song was still playing and Mariah’s voice filled the room, they allowed themselves to fall into a slow sway. Their feet shuffled side to side and although it was too warm in their winter coats, Dan tightened his grip on Phil so they were flush.

Phil looked up at him, pupils were blown wide and lips slightly parted and Dan was entranced by how beautiful he was up close. Phil’s hands wandered up his neck, running through shaved chestnut hair until he found curls.

They had stopped swaying but neither noticed. They were too caught up in the overwhelming distraction that was each other. Even when the song finished and silence engulfed them, they stayed entwined; Phil’s fingers wrapped in Dan’s curls and Dan’s arms pulling Phil closer until the space between them became non-existent.

They didn’t need words because all the questions Dan had whirring through his mind were answered when Phil’s eyes crinkled in a smile and his tongue poked between teeth. His blue eyes looking into Dan’s own brown told him everything and in one fluid movement, Dan jumped off the precipice they had been standing on since the beginning.

Phil tasted like mulled wine, roasted chestnuts and a taste that could only be described as _Phil_. His lips were soft and felt almost too perfect. Dan felt as if he could combust at the feeling of kissing Phil. He wanted more. He needed more and as Phil deepened the kiss a delicious moan escaped Dan.

“Fuck,” Phil said against his lips, tugging Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth and lightly sucking.

“Naughty,” Dan mumbled before getting cut off by another kiss.

Phil tugged on Dan’s curls, smirking into the kiss as the younger boy whimpered and Dan’s hands moved from Phil’s back in an attempt to unzip his coat.

“Need this off. Now,” Dan told him between kisses that held just the right amount of tenderness and heat.

Phil nodded, dropping his hands from Dan’s hair so he could help remove the layers.

Their clothes began to find a home on the floor as they discovered each other. Shirts momentarily broke their kisses but lips quickly connected once the material slipped over their heads.

Dan’s hands ran over the expanse of Phil’s exposed chest. It was nothing he hadn’t seen countless times before but this time was different. This time he was able to admire the light dusting of freckles without feeling guilty. He was able to let his fingers slide through the smattering of hair. He was able to experience Phil entirely.

Phil’s mouth left Dan’s lips in favour of running kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Focusing his attention on sensitive skin and smiling when he found Dan’s sweet spot. The sound the spilt from the younger boy’s lips was almost pornographic and Phil sucked harder. A bruise would bloom tomorrow but neither cared. The moment was too fucking perfect for their own good.

When everything but their pants were on the floor, Dan’s hands slid down Phil’s back to cup his ass and gave it a squeeze.

“Bedroom,” he said into an open-mouthed kiss, sighing as he felt Phil’s tongue upon his. He never wanted to stop kissing Phil and his perfect mouth. He wanted to lose himself in the bliss created by their newfound intimacy but a steadily growing ache in his pants yearned to speed things up.

Phil nodded, breaking off the kiss so he could lead Dan to his bedroom but the space between them didn’t last long as Dan pushed him against the hallway wall. He choked back a moan as he ground into Phil, the exquisite friction being almost too overwhelming. He could feel Phil’s own arousal hard between his legs and in that moment Dan could have fainted at the knowledge that he was the one to have caused such a reaction.

Phil bucked into Dan’s hips again as lips fell upon his sensitive neck. It was easy to extract heavenly noises from the younger boy and it was quickly becoming intoxicating to hear such noises filling their home and knowing that he was the one unravelling Dan.

They could have stayed against the wall, pressed into each other, marvelling the delicious friction building between them, but Dan pulled Phil off the wall and into his bedroom. A satisfied smirk flickered on Dan’s lips as he gently pushed Phil onto the grey bedsheets. He had spent many nights in this bed imagining such scenarios and now it had become reality. As Dan followed suit, joining Phil on the bed, his chest constricted. He was overwhelmed at how he was able to run his hand over Phil’s body. He was able to kiss every inch of exposed chest. He was able to lose himself to Phil Lester’s touch.

Phil brought his lips back to Dan’s, kissing him softly and letting the moment linger.

“It has been a while,” he chuckled before nuzzling into Dan.

“I guess it’s like riding a bicycle,” Dan whispered between kisses, his hands reaching up to card through Phil’s raven hair.

“I’d probs fall off a bike if I tried to ride one now,” Phil grinned at the thought.

Dan’s eyes roamed Phil’s face, looking for the ghost of doubt to be hidden behind lust filled eyes. He only found recognition.

“I won’t let you fall.”

It didn’t make sense but Dan didn’t care. Phil seemed to understand what he was trying to convey and in response, he rolled over Dan so he was on top of him. Dan looked gorgeous beneath his body, his chocolate curls spilt over the pillow and almond eyes stared up at him, lidded from arousal. His rose-coloured lips were slightly parted and extremely inviting but Phil had a better idea about where to put his mouth.

He slowly moved down Dan’s body, kissing and licking every inch of Dan’s skin, savouring the taste that was indescribably Dan. Phil flicked his tongue again one of his nipples and beneath him, Dan arched his back into the sensation.

“Fuck Phil,” Dan’s words were manifested in a breathy moan.

Phil smirked before swirling his tongue around a tan nipple while he pinched the other so it wasn’t neglected. Beneath him, Dan shuddered and a string of curses fell from his mouth. He had always known about Dan’s sensitive neck but he never knew his nipples were the same.

Dan’s breaths were becoming rapid and as Phil’s mouth travelled further south his pants grew unbearably tight. He had become so hard from Phil’s tender ministrations and the intoxication of finally falling into bed with him.

Phil trailed kisses along the hair below his navel until he hovered at Dan’s crotch. Blue eyes flittered up to look at the younger boy. He quirked a pale brow, seeking permission to continue, to cross their final boundary.

Dan would be a fool to say no.

With ease, Phil pulled down Dan’s black calvins and a loud moan crawled up Dan’s throat as his cock sprung free, flushed and throbbing with desire. He didn’t have long enough to compose himself before Phil’s tongue flicked upon his head.

Phil's name was lost amongst a lengthy moan that escaped Dan over and over as Phil’s tongue became acquainted with his dick, running up and down his length as if he was savouring the taste of Dan. It was when the wet heat of Phil’s mouth enclosed around his head that Dan well and truly unravelled.

They hadn’t lived in the duplex long enough to befriend the neighbours so neither could feel guilty for how loud Dan was. His moans and whimpers and Phil’s name echoed throughout their home as Phil’s mouth slid down Dan. He pressed his tongue on the underside of his length, bobbing slowly as he became accustomed to Dan. It had been too long since had done this and Dan was thicker than normal but Dan had been right. It was just like riding a bicycle.

One of Dan’s hand's grips onto the bedsheets while the other slid into grip Phil’s hair, pulling lightly at the soft locks, encouraging Phil to continue using his perfect mouth. Phil pulls up, allowing himself to catch some breath. His hands take over from where his lips just were and when Phil ran his thumb along the slit, collecting precome that had begun to pool, he couldn’t prepare himself for the high pitched whimper that came from Dan.

“I’ll come if you keep making noises like that,” Phil admitted as he placed a kiss on Dan’s tip. Each time the younger boy moaned, the noise shot straight to his cock and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t aching from being restrained.

“Don’t you dare,” Dan’s words were unsteadied and lost to yet another moan as Phil licked a strip down his dick before taking a ball into his mouth and lightly sucking. With a free hand, Phil made a fist around Dan’s length and began to pump. He smeared precome along Dan so his movements were fluidic and allowed him to thrust into his fist. Phil’s name fell from Dan’s lips in repetition as if it was a prayer that Phil could get used to hearing.

When Dan’s fingers tugged on Phil’s hair, pulling him back to his length, Phil wasted no time in sinking back down Dan, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Dan urged Phil to take more of him in with a slight nudge and Phil was more than happy to oblige to Dan’s wishes. He sunk down until Dan’s head nudged the back of his throat. Dan’s eyes flickered shut as the wet heat of Phil’s mouth took him in and when Phil hummed around Dan a deep groan escaped him.

“I’m gonna come, fuck Phil I’m gonna come,” Dan might have been embarrassed about how quickly Phil had unwound him but he could feel his orgasm building. The electricity that had raged inside him now pooled in his lower abdomen and as Phil’s delicious mouth bobbed up and down his cock, Dan was only moments away from release.

Dan’s fingers pulled lightly on his raven hair, a signal for Phil to come back up but he ignored the gesture. Instead, Phil sunk further down his length and his eyes looked up at Dan. The sight of him, sweaty and writhing due to Phil’s mouth was enough to let a moan escape and the vibrations were all Dan needed to be tipped over the edge.

His orgasm hit him with a force Dan had never felt before. His moans were mixed with unintelligible babble and Phil’s name as he rode out the waves of pleasure. Phil kept his lips around Dan as his orgasm filled his mouth and it was all too much for Dan. The sight of Phil between his legs, pink lips stretched wide around his cock and a sliver of come escaping was everything Dan had ever wanted and so much more.

When Dan stopped writing beneath him and his moans had turned into ragged breaths, Phil slowly pulled off his already softening cock.

Phil pulled himself up so he was beside Dan, all too aware of his incessant arousal that had only painfully intensified as Dan came apart beneath him. Dan’s almond eyes were almost closed as he looked at Phil, utterly satiated. Phil pulled him into a kiss a little too greedily, forgetting that the taste of Dan’s seed still lingered upon his lips but Dan didn’t seem to mind.

“My turn,” Dan mumbled, rolling over so Phil was on his back and Dan reached up to stroke his cheek as he drew the kiss deeper.

“Have you ever?” They hadn’t talked about their sex lives that often and blush bloomed upon Dan’s cheeks.

“No, but I’m brilliant at something else,” Dan told him with a soft laugh. His hand wandered down Phil’s body, memorising every curve and soft edge of his porcelain skin until he cupped Phil’s clothed erection.

Although he was in a post-orgasmic haze, Dan still felt his fingers tremble as they slipped beneath the waistband to grip onto Phil. His eyes went wide as he stoked, almost overwhelmed that he was finally feeling Phil. All of Phil.

Phil moaned into Dan’s kisses. The feeling of skin on skin was divine and when Dan pressed lightly into the underside of Phil’s head, he elicited incoherent curses that sounded so filthy yet so fitting upon Phil’s tongue.

With fumbling hands, Dan pushed Phil’s pants down his thighs so his cock could bob freely against his stomach and Phil hissed at the relief that washed throughout him.

Precome had begun to spill from his cock and Dan quickly ran his fingers along Phil’s slit, collecting the fluid so he could jerk Phil with ease. With his mouth still greedily kissing Phil, licking into the older man’s mouth just to chase the taste of himself upon Phil’s tongue, Dan began to jerk Phil in steady motions. He was firm, dragging his hand along his shaft, searching to see what Phil liked the most. With his free hand, Dan reached down to cup his balls, massaging them between his fingers, delighted when Phil moaned breathily into a kiss and wrapped his fingers tightly amongst Dan’s chestnut curls.

The handjob was slippery and erratic, Dan’s hands wandered Phil’s body searching for what would pull Phil over the edge. Every stroke was done in hope of hearing breathy pleas and grunts escape him. He quickly discovered Phil’s appreciation for a twist of the wrist on the upstroke and it didn’t take long until he was unfurling beneath him, his black hair sticking to his forehead and eyelids heavy with lust. His kisses became erratic until he could no longer focus on Dan’s lips and Dan took it as an opportunity to try something new.

Phil was close and Dan wanted to feel when he lost himself.

Dan shuffled down the bed until his head was beside Phil’s glorious length. His left hand continued to stroke his flushed red cock and before Phil could question what Dan’s intentions were, Dan wrapped his plump lips around Phil’s length and moaned at the taste. He lapped at the stream of precome, savouring how delicious Phil tasted and as Phil went to cry Dan’s name out in warning his orgasm rushed through him.

Dan felt the twitch of Phil’s dick as come hit his tongue and he could he hear his name on Phil’s lips, _Dan Dan Dan Dan_.

He stayed there, wrapped around Phil’s head as his hands stroked him through the orgasm until the last drop of come landed on Dan’s tongue. The taste was bearable. Not delectable but it was so overwhelmingly Phil that he didn’t mind.

“Dan,” Phil’s voice was hoarse. He looked down at the younger boy and kept their eyes locked as he moved up the bed to rest his head beside Phil. They were slippery and the room smelled like sex and sweat but that wouldn’t deter either of them from a cuddle.

 They were out of breath and grins pulled on both their lips.

“Phil,” he replied, reaching over to push Phil’s hair off his forehead before running a hand along Phil’s chiselled cheek.

“Your mouth should be illegal,” Phil sighed.

Dan chuckled, “So should yours, I’ve never had a blowjob that good.”

Reaching over to pull Dan close to him, Phil pressed a kiss on the top of his nose, “eight years…”

Dan nuzzled into Phil, nestling himself within his arms, “we have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
